The overall objective of this research is to develop an effective treatment plan using adoptive immunotherapy in combination with chemoradiotherapy for spontaneous leukemia in AKR mice. In particular, the possible beneficial effects of bacterial decontamination and axenic isolation are being studied. Following clinical diagnosis of leukemia, conventional AKR mice are entered into a decontamination program consisting of continuous treatment per os with high dose antibiotics and axenic isolation in horizontal laminar airflow hoods. Chemoradiotherapy is administered for tumor cytoreduction and immunosuppression. A remission-inducing regimen, which results in significant survival of AKR mice for up to 30 days after diagnosis of leukemia, is essential to permit complete elimination of intestinal bacteria in a large proportion of animals. For hematopoietic support and adoptive immunotherapy, mice undergoing decontamination are injected with bone marrow cells from conventional H-2 incompatible donor mice. Experiments testing the effects of decontamination and axenic isolation on adoptive immunotherapy are continuing. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Truitt, R.L.: Allogenic Bone Marrow Transplantation for the Treatment of AKR Spontaneous Leukemia (Abstract #588). Fed. Proc. 35:312, 1976.